


Who is the Imposter?

by AmazingRoni



Series: Foxfire Halloween! [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Gen, spooky time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingRoni/pseuds/AmazingRoni
Summary: The Skeld.8 Crewmates.Then 6.Then only 4.Who’s next?
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Foxfire Halloween! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971919
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Who is the Imposter?

Lily. Orange. In charge of organization and navigation. Good detective skills, but impulsive.

Adrien. Lime. In charge of electrical maintenance. Easily scared, occasionally monitors cams.

Nathalie. Black. In charge of oxygen management and weapons. Level headed, weak physical health.

Gabriel. Red. In charge of reactor and engine maintenance. Extremely smart, has a Mini Crewmate (Arianna) to take care of.

This group of four made up half of the team currently on the Skeld - crew UDWWQQ. The rest of the crew - cyan, purple, yellow, and pink - had met each other through MIRA.

Yellow’s signature head sprout had lead them and Lily to be nicknamed Corn and Carrot respectively.

Cyan always wore cat ears, leading Lily to nickname her Cat. Funny thing is, Lily later found out that Cyan’s name  _ actually _ was Kat.

Purple had a little plant on her head, and was nicknamed Nightshade (like the flower).

Pink wore a little pumpkin on her head, and she called herself May. The first thing Adrien told her was that she should be called October instead.

MIRA said it would be safe. They said that there would be no casualties. An easy job, go up, visit Polus for a bit, go back. MIRA lied.

May was the first to go down.

Her body was found in Oxygen. Corn and Adrien were going to check on Nathalie, who was in Cafeteria sorting through papers at the time.

The chaos that ensued in the emergency meeting was… well, chaotic, in Adrien’s words. 

Corn and Adrien thought Nathalie was suspicious. Gabriel vehemently backed her up, and Lily checked the logs to verify that Nathalie had been in Medbay an hour before May’s body was found, and she hadn’t reentered. Kat and Nightshade were generally confused, with Kat saying she passed Gabriel in Upper Engine and she was with Nightshade mostly.

_ Gabriel and Nathalie are too difficult of targets. They’re around each other almost always. Unless we could get a double kill... _

**_Let’s just start simple._ **

Lily had returned to Navigation for a while and then went back to Medbay to gather the scan requests.

It was Kat’s turn. Lily hummed and headed to where she would usually be. Kat should be doing her tasks in Storage, right?

Well, Kat was certainly in Storage, but not doing her tasks.

Lily stared down at Kat’s bisected body in horror, then back up at Nightshade. It looked like her, it  _ acted _ like her, but it wasn’t. Someone… some _ thing _ else was wearing her face.

In a panic, Lily reported the body. The crew gathered around the table in Cafeteria. But before she could say anything…

“Lily just killed Kat in front of me!”

Corn raised a brow. “Your defense, Lily?”

“I walked into Storage to look for Kat, she was due for a Medbay scan, and Nightshade was standing over her body! I didn’t kill her!”

“I think I believe Lily,” Adrien said.

“No! Lily stole my story! I was looking for Kat so she could scan!”

Corn’s glare turned to Nightshade. “It’s not your job to keep the logs. That’s  _ Lily’s _ job.”

“Vote her out,” Nathalie snapped angrily. “I can’t believe you’d accuse Lily.”

Almost in unison, everyone except Nightshade voted. “Verdict is?”

“Five votes for Nightshade, one for Lily.”

The sharp grins on Corn and Lily’s faces as they shoved Nightshade out of the ship went unnoticed to the rest of the crew.

**Author's Note:**

> the 4 other crewmatez r from the gnbcaac discord uwu  
> you should 100% definitely join


End file.
